Solgun
Solgun is the former captain of Vulpes Vafrae, a crew on the Sage Ocean that now belongs to the flag Honor Above All. Biography Solgun was initially introduced to the world of Puzzle Pirates by his hearty Aram, who became Vulpes Vafrae's first senior officer after Solgun succeeded Kingofcards as captain. He frequently refers to the sway of luck in his everyday ventures, and his credo is "Rely upon your own personal assets, and trust in your friends and allies foremost, but always count on luck to play her hand, because she has a pretty one, and an ugly one, and she likes to use them both equally in turn." Solgun cites his luck at some point or another in most of his triumphs and failures, but it's quite clear that he's needed more than just luck to get to his position, as he has a knack for negotiations and puzzling in general. He enjoys teaching new pirates techniques to improve their piracy skills, and in particular, their alchemistry abilities. Despite his fondness for luck both good and foul, Solgun dislikes card game. He has recently taken to the Drinking game, however, and has developed his own playstyle, the "Holes in the Table" Pitcher Style, which he has found to be quite successful. Notably, Solgun refrains from wearing anything fancier than common clothing, sticking to his trademark Grey Stripey Knickers, Brown Boots, a Grey Shirt with Brown Sash, and a White Bandana at all times. His favorite colors are natural tones, and he fancies himself one of the few pirates coordinated enough to "look cheap and good at the same time". He is renowned among his crew for favoring fashions that most people would find unusual for a well-established captain. Personality Solgun's personality can be quite dynamic. He enjoys teaching newer players, and mediating between disagreeing pirates, but has a tendency to go into lectures if not given a gentle reminder from time to time. He can be downright scary when it comes to pillages, if you're a jobber looking out for #1. The most insulting thing you can do around Solgun is to jump ship mid pillage without warning because of sudden damage buildup, and if you do, chances are you will not be working with him again. On the other hand, he's quick to throw away money, being generous to a fault, and if things go wrong on a pillage, he'll gladly pay a fine sum for anyone who stays faithful and brings the vessel to port, even if the pillage bottoms up. He's been known to help new crews such as "Femme Fatales" by supplying them with funding and assistance. Such expenditures, in his eyes, are a minor setback, so long as they help other people to have fun and become capable allies or even rivals. Solgun-Coined Terminology and Tactics Solgun has come up with many words and phrases for techniques, orders, and more. Boochhead - A non-green pirate who constantly types in chatspeak or cannot score above a fine on any duty whatsoever. "You, break to 'Pirate'!" - In Swordfighing, unteam from a target and move to another specific target Flywheel Turn - While behind or in front of a vessel, and facing parallel in direction, two successive left or right turns followed by the opposite turn, which takes a vessel out of firing range and places it in front of or behind a firing vessel, if performed correctly. Works especially well for LSMing Brigands. Ram-Block Turn Engage - With the side of the vessel facing the enemy's bow, and a single empty space in between, three consecutive grapples on the applicable side of the vessel, with no move in the first space, a left or right in the second, and a forward movement in the third, so that an NPC crew gets caught even if it seems to not be moving, and LSM's a forward movement. Dash-Clash Any time a passing and then turning shot both miss a brigand because the brigand sits still when it would be expected to move, and then turns when it would be expected to stay still, even when the attack is LSM'd in by the attacking crew. Flavoring A moved used tenuously in alchemistry to get rid of awkwardly-colored layers of certain bottles without actually completing any bottles, so as to maximize the number of stars scored per bottle on following fills. Foxey Quartet ("F4" Formation) In rumbling brawls, four players work together, teaming three on a target, where two of the pirates, generally the two with the most enemies targeting them, fire constant streams of sprinkles, while the the third continously prepares combo punches as the fourth member guards the charger and stalls. Works extremely well against Barbarians, if the members involved are familiar with the order and fairly capable. Holes in the Table A style of Drinking that relies upon the Pitcher's point bonus mixed with preventing the opponent from completing rows.